


Just Sleep

by Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 03:45:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4332600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's woken Peter up from a nightmare again. But Peter might just have a plan to keep him asleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Sleep

Peter was woken from a peaceful sleep by the tossing body next to him. He opened an eye weakly, peering over at Harry. The blond was thrashing about, panic and terror clear on his face as sobs and yells fell from his lips. Peter glanced at the red luminous numbers of the clock on the bedside table, groaning a little as he read 3:07am. 

Rolling over, Peter's hand gently shook Harry. 

"Hey... HarBear wake up. Baby, you're having a nightmare, wake up."

It took Peter a few more attempts before Harry's blue eyes shot open, sobs falling from his lips. Peter shifted to turn the lights on, laying back down so that Harry could lay on his chest. 

Neither male said a word.

xox

Peter's hand lazily slipped up and down Harry's back. The smaller sniffled, nuzzling Peter's shoulder as they lay. His hand gently traced patterns up and down Peter's bare chest, staring at the wall.

"He was hurting you, this time."

Peter said nothing, waiting for Harry to continue.

"He was hurting you and I couldn't stop him."

"I'm safe, HarBear."

The blond looked up, tears in his eyes.

"Did he ever lay a hand on your? On any night you stayed over?"

Peter shook his head, cupping Harry's cheek. 

"Not a finger."

Harry nodded and mumbled to himself, reassuring himself that Peter really was safe. Peter kept stroking his thumb across Harry's cheek bone, occasionally letting them run over his lips. His thumb travelled, hand turning, gently rubbing the tears out of the blond's eyes. 

Harry smiled softly, staying tight to his boyfriend, before they both slowly fell asleep. 

xox

Peter rode his skateboard through the mall the next day, manoeuvring around the mass of people with ease. Harry was in meetings all day, and Peter had graduated a few months ago. He had nothing much to do, and often found himself doing anything to pass the time until he could hightail it down to OsCorp to Harry's office - into that small room in the back that was Harry's bedroom. 

A sigh escaped his lips and he closed his eyes, hoping that Harry was alright - before a yell had his eyes shooting open.

He turned sharply to avoid a young girl running around, lost balance and thudded to the ground. A groan of pain escaped him as he sat up, grabbing his board as someone kicked it to him. Getting up, his eyes froze on the window display of the shop he landed in front of. 

There was a Spider-Man teddy sitting in the window. Well, it was just a normal bear, but it was red, covered in black webs. On the right paw, the media's Spider-Man logo sat. 

A laugh escaped Peter and he slipped inside the store.

xox

Harry looked up wearily as his office door opened, ready to send Felicia away, only to smile when he saw it was Peter. 

The blond jumped from his seat, running forward and gladly jumping into the other's arms. 

Peter loved it when Harry did that - arms around his neck and legs around his waist - and leaned in to kiss Harry softly. 

"I missed you, Har."

Harry smiled, blushing ever so slightly as he got down. 

"I missed you too.."

Peter followed Harry through the office to the hidden bedroom - behind the armchair, concealed with a damn good paint job - and collapsed on the black silk sheets.

He looked around the room - it was boringly bland, other than the few pictures of Harry and Peter on the wall. Curious, Peter got up to wander over as Harry slipped into the en suite to have a quick shower and change. 

They were all of them growing up - first day of secondary school, Peter's 12th birthday, Harry's 9th - other than one.

Peter gently pried it off the wall, smiling.

"I'm soppy. I have our first date on my wall."

Peter looked back, laughing softly. 

"I never pegged you as that kind of guy."

Harry shrugged and collapsed on the bed. He was wearing a too-big shirt of Peter's and his underwear. Peter grinned and stuck the picture back on the wall before sitting next to him. 

"I got you a present today."

Harry sat up, head tilted. 

"Oh?"

Peter's hand delved into his backpack, pulling the teddy out. Harry stared at it, breaking into laughter. 

Peter flushed, and set it on the bed.

"You got me a Spider-Man teddy?! You absolute vain knob."

The blond was sitting up, running his fingers over the soft fur, smiling. 

"I love it, Pete."

Peter's head looked up, smiling. 

"You do? I thought... Because you have so many nightmares that it might help... When I'm not here."

Harry smiled and leaned in for a kiss... Which soon had them tumbling down on the sheets.

xox - 2 week time skip - xox

Harry woke up, looking around with a frown. Peter wasn't there - of course he wasn't, Harry was in Münich, on business. 

He was still puzzled as to what had woken him, still looking around the room. The sun was streaming through the still open curtains and Harry realised. 

He had slept the whole night through. He laughed in disbelief before laying down, rolling over, and hugging the teddy tight to his chest, letting himself fall back asleep.


End file.
